A demon and a mongoose
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sanjay is evil, every knows that. But then he meets Ava and to him she seems... difffrent. So Ava gives him a chance to become good. They have adventures. Make promises. And even meets a certain stupid squirrell. but through all this Sanjay still tries and keeps his promise with Ava that he'll change. Will he succed?
1. Sanjay

Please enjoy.

* * *

A demon. A monster. The devil. That's what they would call him. A devilish demon. He was half demon, but that was because of 'the accident'.

Sanjay. A name which almost everyone feared. You'd think Sanjay would just be some ordinary villian, but no. He was dangerous. He had pitch black fur which made him almost invisible at night. His gray, emotionless eyes could pierce right through your soul. In his eyes, though they seemed emotionless, they would scare people to death. As if his eyes were saying, "You touch me, i'll take you to hell and burn you alive." Sanjay also had claws which could tear right through your flesh with no problem what so ever. His worse feature though, was his powers. His demonic powers in now he possesed. They were dangerous. They could rip your skin right off your bosy and slaughter your organs and intestines. He could posses you and control you. He could burn you alive and tear you open and drink all the blood in your body. He could get into your dreams and he can Destroy a whole city in just minutes.

He was a monster... and he loved it. He also hated it at the same time. He loved the taste of blood but he could sometimes be unable to look at it. He loved to take life away but he would also want to take his own away. He was nutruel to it all.

He lived in a dark burrow, far out into the downtown city. It was full of dark magic, as if it wasn't dark enough. Sanjay planned there. He slept and studied there. He woukd sometimes not eat there though. He would mostly eat in the shadows, eating a corpse of one of his unlucky victims.

Sanjay has mostly felt hate, destruction, death, choas, evil, and darkness, but there was one things that he had never felt in his life and he had always prayed for it... it was love.

Ava walked down the streets of rhe city. She had just finished buying groceries from the store. She wore her braid in which she always wore. She hummed as she walked on by. Her brother sent her out to get grocieries from Raja and Carrie's 5th birthday. Everyone would be there.

Ava walked on by, humming her favorite song. She was a very beautiful mongoose, Silky blue fur, beautiful purple eyes, and a voice that was like an angel's. She was also very kind. She would protect anyone who was in danger, She just seemed perfect.

snap

Ava flinched. She looked around the city to see no one. That was odd. This part of the city was almost crowded. She slightly shrugged it off and kept on walking. Snap! Ava whimpered. something was following her and she knew it. She dropped her groceries and ran off.

she kept on running. She ran and she didn't look back. Something dark was following her, something demonic. She quickly climbed a tree and began to pant. She looked around. No body was anywhere. She sighed with relief. "Good day." Ava yelped with fright. She quickly turned around to see a black weasel. He had gray eyes anda top hat. She slightly backed up.

The weasel walked over to her and smirked. "Hello my dear." He said. "Who are you?" She asked. The weasel chuckled evily. "My dear, sweet Ava." He said. "I Am your worst nightmare." Ava backed up and held onto a branch. "I'm not scared of you!" She growled. The weasel laughed and disappered. Ava blinked and looked around. where was he?

Suddenly, a paw grabbed her and covered her mouth and pulled her down. Ava tried to scream, but the paw blocked it out. The weasel, who was the one who grabbed her, began to chuckle. "Trying to be brave, huh little Ava?" He said. His smirk suddenly disappered into and emotionless frown. "I'm not the one to be talking back to. I don't put up with any crap that people do. I will kill you without a second thought. I want you to go home, and pretend this never happened. Understand?" Ava quickly nodded. "Good." He climbed down the tree and placed her down. he handed her her ggroceries. "Now get out." Ava grabbed the bags and quickly ran off.

The weasel smirked and walked off in the oppisite direction.


	2. a hard decision

We're back. Love SP7. :)

A.k.a, ME! Derp derp Derpy! :D and if you couldn't tell. I am in a good mood today for no reason what so ever. :)

* * *

'He must be gone now!' Ava thought to herself as she kept running. She held her groceries tight. 'He should be gone.' She stopped, turned around, and saw nothing. Nothing. He wasn't anywhere. She sighed gently and began to walk. As she turned around she saw littlest pet shop.

She sighed gently and walked up the pet shop. She opened the door to see the kids running around and the grown pets having a good time. Ava gently put the groceries down on the table. "Aunt Ava!" Raja, Carrie, Melody, Chase, Diggy, Princess, and Millie all hugged her. Ava fell down. "Ok, ok," Sunil chuckled. "Don't try and kill your aunt." Him and the others gently got their kids off of them. "Aunt Ava!" Raja cheered. "Did you get the cake?" "Yeah!" Diggy cheered. "Give us cake!" Ava smiled. "Not yet." Her and Pepper picked up the cake and walked into the kitchen. Zoe and Penny followed.

"I'm really happy you came for the kids birthday." Pepper said to Ava. "They really love you." Ava blushed. "I Love them too." "By the way darling," Zoe said. "What took you so long to get here?" Ava froze. Should she tell them about that creepy emo weasel she met? She looked down at the ground.

"The line at the store was long." She lied. "Oh." Zoe said. "Well, we're glad you made it." "And there we go." Pepper had it 5 candles on the cake and the three ladies walked out the kitchen. Raja and Carrie quickly sat down at the the tabel and began to bounce.

Everyone began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, hapy birthday dear Raja and Carrie, happy birthday to you." "Blow out the candles!" Penny said. Raja and Carrie were about to blow out the candles... but they went out themselves. Everyone blinked. Everything was scilent. "cake!" Diggy cheered, breaking the scilence. He was about to dig into the cake, until Sunil gently put a paw in front of him. "No, wait a second," He said, looking around. "Something isn't right."

The front doors suddenly opened. A black, dark, emo like weasel stood by the door. He looked more like a mongoose than a weasel. He had a black cape and a black top hat. He had gray dull eyes. Ava froze.

the weasel smirked. Sunil growled. "Who is that?" Russsell asked. "You remember that Sanjay guy That we talked about that attacked me and Sunil?" Russell nodded. "That's him." Russell looked at Sanjay with fear. "I Thought he was gonna look like the kid with the talking snake." Vinnie said. Sanjay lifted a paw and Vinnie's tongue wrapped around his own body. Vinnie stuggled. Penny gasped and kneeled down to her husband. "Vinnie!" She cried.

Everyone put their children behind them. Sunil growled at Sanjay as he walked up to him. "Sanjay." He growled. "Sunil." Sanjay said solemnly. "I see you have a little birthday party going on." "And nobody invited you!" Carrie yelled. "Carrie," Pepper said quickly. She grabbed her daughter. "Stay quiet. This weasel isn't like the other bad guys we've met." Sanjay chuckled. "Listen to your mother, tomboy." Sanjay said. Sunil snarled at him. "Get away from them!" Sanjay smirked.

"What do you want?" Pepper asked. "Oh nothing much," Sanjay said. "Just a slight touch of revange... and... I know the perfect one." He snapped his fingers and Sepper appeared in his paws. Pepper and Sunil's eyes widen. "NO!" Pepper screamed. "Give him back to us!" Sunil demanded. "No." Sanjay said, still smirking. "You took something from me, now I'm gonna take something from you." "Give him back you sick psycho path!" Vinnie shouted, fixing himself up. Sanjay smirked. Pepper let go of Carrie and tried to run towards Sanjay and Sepper. Sanjay used force to push her back. Peper fell back with a thud. "Pepper!"

Sunil ran over to her and helped her up. they all looked and Sanjay was beginning to walk out the door. "Wait!" Ava shouted. Sanjay looked. "Take me instead!" "What?!" Sunil said in disbelief. "Don't take Sepper, take me in his place!" Sanjay lifted a brow, but he seemed intreasted. "I Won't complain. I won't be rude, and I won't disobey. Just please don't hurt him." "Ava no!" Sunil pleased.

Sanjay walked over to Ava. "You do know that the choice you make will be permanent, right?" Ava blinked. She noded sadly. "I'll go anyway." "AVA!" "Then it's settled." Sanjay snapped his fingers and Sepper appeared in Pepper's arms. She hugged her beloved infant. "Let's get a move on." Sanjay snatched ava's wrist and pulled her out the door. "AVA!" Sunil tried to run out the door, but Sanjay used force and pushed him back. He said a few magic words and him and Ava disappeared.

Sunil looked despratly around. "No." He whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He began to cry uncontrollably. Everyone felt heart broken. Pepper walked over to him and hugged him as he continued to cry. Everyone was scilent. "So we can have cake now?" Chase asked. Everyone glared at him.

* * *

Oh my g! What will happen next? How will Ava behave and feel at Sanjay's house? What will happen while she's with him? Tbc!


	3. not a good first day

We are back! :D

I feel so hated. :( nobdy wants to read my stories. I have been making them kind of boring havn't I? Oops. :_)

AnyI have had the flu for a while now and I have been feeling like sh*t. So yeah. but I still want to make stories, so enjoy Chapter 3 of the demon and the mongoose. :)

* * *

Ava groaned. She felt like she had been knocked out. She couldn't remember anything. Ava slowly opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked and gently sat up, relizing she was in a bed. Aches began to be felt as the lovely mongoose sat up. She looked aroung to see a dark room. it was hard to see what was in it because it was so dark. Ava gently covered up, confused on how she got here. "You're awake." A deep indian accent said, deeper than Sunil's. "Good. Now get up." A Lamp switched on and Ava saw who it was. sSanjay

The mongoose-like weasel glared at her emotionlessly. He didn't have his cape on and he sat on a chair, with a knife in his paws. Ava was slightly frightened on what he would do to her. If she did get up, he would kill her. But if she didn't, he might get angry and kill her anyway. What could she do... how would she get out of this nightmare? "Get. Up." Sanjay said, firmer and more threatening this time. Ava quickly got up and neatly made her bed. She stood up and blushed. "Come here." Ava was slightly frozen. She slowly put one foot in front after the other. Sanjay began to get irritated.

Sanjay grabbed her arm and snatched her foreward. Ava slightly yelped as he did. His grip was so powerful,it felt like he would try and tear her arm off. 'He probaly could.' Ava thought to herself. Sanjay sneered at her. "Listen up Nevla." He said in a harsh tone. "I won't go easy on you because you're a girl. and I definitely won't care if you are hurt or if you're even dying. You are a stupid Nnevla... and I hate the Nevlas. Your brother destroyed me and my innocence... and now I took something away from him... and his sweet litttle sister is the perfect thing." Sanjay began smirking and began lift up the knife in his other paw. Ava feared what he might do with it.

"M... M-mister... mister Sanjay sir." Ava said shyly. Sanjay sneered at her. "Don't be starting that pathetic sir politness crap on me." Sanjay snapped. "Your stupid little Nevla tricks will not work on me." "You won't hurt me will you?" Ava whimpered. There was silence. Sanjay suddenly smirked... and it terrified Ava. He began to chuckled so maniacally. He placed the knife's blade near Ava's side. "You just gave me an idea." He said. Ava began to cry. Sanjay smirked even more as he saw her crying. "So innocent." He said. He frowned emotionlessly. "Pathetic." Ava looked away. Would Sanjay kill her? "Is... is there anything you want me to do?" Sanjay blinked and began to think for a momment. Ava was silent. "Yes." Sanjay said.

"I want you to go make yourself something to eat." Ava blinked. She looked at him, a few tears still on her face, making it cold. "Wait... but if I'm your slave... aren't I supposed to..." "You'll get to that laterr." Sanjay Iinterrupted. "Right now just get your self something to eat. You need to get energy for the work you're gonna do. I'm going to enjoy everything I'm going to do to you."

Ava blushed. Sanjay snickered. "Thinking dirty thoughts?" He asked. "N-no!" Ava quickly said, blushing even more. Sanjay smirked. "Get something to eat. And don't try to escape. Trust me, I know when you're gonna try." He walked outand slammed the door. Ava slightly flinched as Sanjay slamed Iit.

"I Can't believe that I'm going to stay here forever." Ava said to herself. "How am I going to put up with this? Am I going to die while I'm here?" She had so many questions, but she didn't think any would be answered. She felt so frightened. She was in the same house with a powerful demon weasel. She felt real fear.

Hours later

Well Sanjay was right. Ava needed a lot of energy to do her work for the day. She had to do all the chores in his house like burrow. And Sanjay just kept making a mess around her, on purpose!

If Ava finished the dishes, Sanjay would tip them over and brake them. If Ava was cleaning the floors, he'd tip the bucket of water over and let it spill everywhere. Etc. Ava began to get furious at the treatment, but she said nothing. Ava feared that Sanjay would hurt herr... or even kill her.

Ava scrubbed the floors, her body ached by being on the floor all day. She groaned a bit. "Giving up already?" Ava looked up to see sanjay. The mongoose weasel mix was smirking. Ava huffed and looked away. "You made a vow," Sanjay said. "To be permanently my slave." "I Know." Ava said. Sanjay smirked. "At least you're not stupid enough to forget." Ava bit back a growl. this weasel was ticking her off. "Can you give me a break." She muttered.

Suddenly, black mass began to wrap around her. It began suficating her. Sanjay smirked. "What was that again?" He asked. "Nothing!" Ava cried out. Sanjay huffed. "Pathetic." He said. He let her go. Ava lied down on the floor, crying. Sanjay snickered as he looked at the poor mongoose girl. It felt so good to harm something that Sunil loved. If only he could do it in front of him.

Sanjay gently kicked Ava, to get her up. "Get up." He said firmly. "And get your useless ass in bed." Ava slowly got up, still crying, and walked over to her bedroom.

Ava covered up and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Doesn't look like Ava's first day went well, huh? :(

Tbc!


End file.
